You're so warm
by The Italian
Summary: Its Korra and Makos 6 month anniversary. Mako has a surprise for Korra. How will she take this surprise. Read to find out


Authors note: just a little one shot with Makorra.(best thing ever if you ask me). So yeah read and enjoy. I will be starting a big story with multiple chapters on Tuesday October 1st. And yes it's another Makorra.

Today is the day of Korra and Makos 6 month anniversary and Korra wanted to make it special. The two have been visiting Korras parents in the southern water tribe for about 2 weeks and the best part about it was that Korras parents loved Mako.

At first her dad didn't like Mako because he thought that everyone from republic city were a bunch of stuck up jerks. But after the fight with Amon and Korras dad seeing how Mako treated her, how nice he was to Korra and how he tried to make her feel better. That sent Korras dad crazy and from that moment on he would never stop talking to him.

Korra had been hearing all sorts of stuff from Mako all week. He was hinting at the gift he got me for our 6 moth anniversary. He would talk about it at night with me saying how he couldn't wait to give it to me.

It is around Noon when Korra found Mako sitting on the edge of the cliff outside Korras parents house. Mako heard her footsteps and got up from where he was sitting and turned to her.

"Hey Korra happy 6 month anniversary" Mako said and hugged her tight and gave her a quick butterfly kiss on her lips. He was teasing her with his kiss and she knew that instantly. He knew that Korra wasn't all for quick kisses all she wanted was long passionate kisses so she can taste him and feel his warmth from his firebending.

"Hey Mako what are you doing out here?" Korra asked.

"I was just admiring the view" Mako said kissing Korra again.

"Also I wanted to show you what I have planned for our anniversary" Mako said. Mako then whistled and Naga came around the corner.

"What's Naga for?" Korra asked curiously.

"Well how are we going to get to the spot we are going to" Mako said making a teasing face to Korra.

The two got on Naga and Mako told Korra where to go because the only person Naga would have control her was Korra. We were riding through multiple towns and seeing people cheer and wave at the Avatar and knowing she was dating someone some people even cheered for Mako.

It took about 2 hours to get to the spot that Mako was talking about. Korra got off the saddle and looked around. In from of them was a clear view of the sun and a large lake that was covered in ice so they could walk on it. Behind them was the bottom of a cliff that they can lean up against to rest.

"What's so special about this spot" Korra asked patiently waiting for Mako to answer.

"Well one time me and my parents visited the south pole and we came here. My mom said that this spot was very important to her and my father. The sunset is the reason we are here apparently it is the most beautiful thing that they have seen".

Korra blushed a little after hearing that story."Why was it so important to them?" Korra asked.

"I will tell you that later on in the night but first" Mako pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket."Let's have a little picnic".

"That sounds nice" Korra said softly.

Korra and Mako sat there on the blanket eating the food that Mako packed for them. Mako packed Korras favorite food sea prunes and some instant noodles. Mako was never a fan of water tribe food so he packed himself some fire flakes.

When they were done with their food the couple started to talk about recent events.

Eventually the sunset came and Korra was shocked at what she saw."Wow I can't believe I have lived here this long and never seen the sunset like this". The sun was an amazing orange color with a purple outline."I knew you would love it" Mako said kissing the forehead of Korra.

Mako then sat up making Korra also sit up."Time to exchange gifts" Korra said.

"You go first" Mako said softly.

"Alright". Korra walked over to Naga and took out her napsack. She pulled out her gift and handed it to Mako.

It was a water tribe necklace that she carved herself. It had a circular area on the front that had water tribe markings on it. The color of the necklace was sky blue.

"Did you carve this yourself?" Mako asked her curiously.

"Yes I did, do you like it".

"Korra of course I love it". Korra blushed massively when he said that.

"I understand if you can't wear it because of your scarf but I really would like it if on big days you could wear it for me" Korra said.

"Of course I will Korra". Mako then out the necklace on the blanket sheet and went over to get his gifts. He came back with flowers and that was it.

"Here you are my love" Mako said softly. Korra took the bouquet of flowers and blushed.

"Thank you so much Mako they are lovely".

"That is not all I still have two more gifts for you. Please could you stand up quick for this gift". Korra agreed and Mako helped her up into her feet. After Mako helped her up he got on one knee in front of her.

"Korra ever since the first day we started to date all that was ever on mind was you and if you were happy. If you were sad all I cared about was to make you happy again and see that smile that made me fall in love with you. And to answer your question about why this place is important to my parents it is the place where my father proposed to my mother. And I intend to do the same thing. Korra will you marry me?". Mako took out a velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it to show a diamond ring.

Korra spent no time with her answer."Oh Mako yes yes yes" korra was ecstatic. The next thing she knew Mako was sliding the ring on her finger. After that she ran into him and hugged him tightly."I love you Mako". Mako ended up on his back with Korra on top of him smiling.

"I love you to Korra". Then Korra moved her lips closer to Makos and both of their eyes closed. Their lips met and they stayed like this, neither of them wanting to pull away because both of their lips were so warm and enjoyable. Soon enough they pulled away for air and stared into each others eyes. Yellow staring into ocean blue neither of them looking away. Mako then got up making Korra get off of him.

"I still have one more present for you".

"Really?" Korra said shocked.

"Yes but I need you to close your eyes because it's a surprise".

"Ok ok but make it quick there city boy" Korra said chuckling and giving Mako a punch in the arm.

Korra closed her eyes and waited for her present. Mako then proceeded to take off his fathers scarf. When he finally got it off he looked at it for a minute he remembered what his father told him when he gave it to him the night before he died.

FLASHBACK

"Mako can you come in here for a minute please" Makos father said from his room.

9 year old Mako then walked into his fathers room, his mother was asleep in her bed.

"Yes dad".

"There is something I have wanted to give to you for a while now Mako and I finally think you are ready."

Mako watches as his dad takes off the scarf around his neck and hands it to him. When he puts it Makos hand his face is shocked.

"But dad this is your scarf why do you want to give it to me".

"This was not originally my scarf it has been handed down to me when I was your age and my father told me. Listen junior I want you to have this scarf because it has special powers to protect the person that wears it."

"Is that really what grandpa told you?"

"Yea that is and I believe that it protects people because every time I have worn it nothing bad has ever happened to me. And now I hand this down to you so you can be protected by our ancestors".

Mako looked down at the red scarf that was in his hand and then looked back up at his dad with a big smile on his face."Thank you dad".

"Your welcome Mako but just remember to take care of it and it will take care of you".

END OF FLASHBACK

Mako remembered that night very clearly because three days later his parents were cut down by the firebender. That is when he really believed the scarf story he told him. Now Mako has decided that he never wants to see the love of his life Korra be hurt so Mako will give the scarf to her.

He walks up to Korra who still has her eyes closed and he puts the scarf around her neck. She instantly feels the cloth around her neck and she smells smoke and Mako. She quickly opens her eyes and sees that he has put his fathers red scarf around her neck. She looks up to see Mako smiling.

"No I can't accept this Mako it is the last thing you have of your parents".

"Korra it's fine when I was little my dad handed me his scarf and told me how he thought it had the power to make the person wearing it safe for the rest of his life. So I decided to give it to you so whenever you go on dangerous Avatar like trips I know that you will comeback to me in one piece".

Korra was so happy at Mako that she grabbed his chin and placed her lips on his. Mako put his hands on her hips to try and deepen the kiss while Korra was tangling her fingers through Makos jet like hair. Korras tongue was asking permission to enter Makos mouth and he quickly opened with no hesitation. They had a fight of dominance in his mouth and Mako lost. Korra had a grin on her face when she won dominace in his mouth because she got to explore his mouth more.

After about 2 straight minutes of kissing they finally pulled apart basically gasping for air."I love you so much Mako".

"I love you to Avatar Korra" Mako said teasing her.

Korra and Mako stayed there for a little longer. Naga was laying on the base of the cliff while Korra and Mako were laying against her cuddling with each other. Mako had put on Korras necklace that she made her and was staring at the sunset. Korra was playing around with her new scarf and looking at her new diamond ring. She felt like she was the happiest and luckiest girl in the world.

Nightfall was coming and it was time to ride home before a snowstorm.

"Mako thank you so much for all the gifts you have made me the happiest girl in the world and I can't wait for our big wedding day".

"It's no problem Korra and I am glad how you feel I love it when you are happy and smiling. And I can't wait either you will look so beautiful in a wedding dress". Korra blushed when he said that.

They were about to hop on Naga when a powerful gust of wind blew by them and the red scarf flew away over the ice lake."Oh no the Scarf" Korra said.

Mako saw this and started to run after the scarf the wind was so strong that it was taking it a long way. Korra stayed behind with Naga she watched him chase around the scarf and giggled a little bit.

It finally stopped moving and it landed in the middle of the lake."Whew finally I got you". That's when he heard the ice start to crack beneath him. It was so loud that Korra heard it all the way from where the edge of the lake.

"Mako get out of there now" Korra screamed as she started to run towards Mako. Naga wasn't to far behind because she didn't want to see Korra get hurt.

It was too late though the ice gave way and Mako fell into the water which was so cold that if stayed in to long the person will die.

"Nooooo" was all that Korra said before she dove into the water trying to get Mako. Korra was used to the water because she lived there her whole life. She could stay in the water for a lot longer which gave her a chance to get Mako.

A few seconds later she reached Mako and grabbed him by his arms. She used all her force to pull Mako out of the water and she was successful. When they got back on the ice she immediately checked to see if he was still alive and he was. His eyes were open and he was staring right at her.

"Kor- Korr- Korra I'm so cold" Mako managed to say.

"Mako I am so sorry if I didn't lose grip on your scarf none of this would have happened". Korra said as she was wrapping him in blankets that she brought with her.

"Don't blame yourself Korra I guess I was right as soon as I took that scarf off I lost my safety" Mako said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess so city boy. But this is serious these blankets won't get you warm enough we have to find shelter for the night". Korra then remembered a cave that she used to go to when she was little it was only 10 minutes away.

"Naga come" Korra yelled. Naga came sprinting next to Korra. Then Korra picked up Mako and put him on the saddle. She got on and put her mouth down next to Nagas ear and whispered "Naga cave". Naga instantly knew what Korra was talking about and ran to the cave.

They got there just in time before the snowstorm started which was a relief because this storm was brutal. Korra found a few sticks in the cave and bundled them together in the center of the cave. She then firebended the sticks to make a warm fire.

She sat Naga down against the wall of the cave and Korra took Mako off of the saddle. Korra then sat her back on Nagas stomach and she placed Mako in her lap and started to brush his hair hoping that he will be alright. She looked down to see Mako shivering and he wasn't getting that much warmer.

"Mako are you getting any warmer" Korra asked after about 30 minutes of sitting next to the fire with Mako in her lap. Mako looked up at her and nodded his head no.

"Alright then we are going to have to do something else". She thought for a second and then remembered that the only heat left was her body heat.

"Mako you need to take off your clothes so I can give you my body heat and plus those clothes all give you hypothermia if you keep them on".

Mako then blushed at the thought of getting naked with Korra and said."Alright and thank you for saving me Korra".

Korra smiled and she got the sleeping bag she packed out of Nagas saddle and layed it on the floor of the cave. When she was done that she started to undress Mako because he didn't have the heat in his body to do it by himself. She started with his gloves, then his shirt she blushes when she saw his tone body and finally his pants when she saw his boxers she had the biggest blush ever and looked at Makos face.

"Korra if you don't want me to take off my boxers that's fine".

"Yea I'm not really ready for that yet sorry".

"It's okay Korra".

She payed him on the sleeping bed sideways and she started to undress herself. She went all the way down to her panties and bra. She then put on her new red scarf."I see you like my gift" he said teasing her.

"Yes I love it because it smells like you and only makes me think of you".

After saying that she climbed into to the sleeping bag with Mako. She made sure that her body was touching every part of his body. She put her head into his toned chest and smiled. Even when he was cold she can feel the warmth of his heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Mako wrapped his arms around her sides.

"You're so warm Korra it's because of how loving you are".

Korra blushed slightly she was about to fall asleep in his arms because she had a long day from accepting Makos marriage and saving him from freezing to death.

Right before she went to sleep she felt the warmth of his lips on her forehead and heard Mako say."I love you so much Korra".

"I love you su much Mako". After that was exchanged the two quickly asleep in each others arms

Authors note: alright I got a little proposition for you guys I did write kind of an epilogue to this story and if I get 10 reviews I wil post it so please read and review.


End file.
